Family
by TOONSRULE
Summary: The Pupununu take their families seriously. But during their celebration of faimly, Tak feels left out. Can Sydney, Jeera, and Jibolba help him feel better?


Another Tak one shot that I had buzzing around my head.

...

"Tak? ...Tak... come in Tak, this is home base, do you read?"

"Wha-?"

Tak snapped out from his trance both Jibolba and Sydney looking at him; Sydney a look of amusement, Jibolba a look of disappointment. It was a comfortably warm afternoon, the sun was brightly shining in a forget-me-not blue sky with some light puffs of clouds. Jibolba was holding their magic lesson outside, but Tak mind was off somewhere else... which was irritating Jibolba to no end.

"Tak you must pay attention," said Jibolba, "this is very important."

"Sorry," replied Tak, "I'm just... thinking about other things."

"Like?"

"Just things, nothing important."

Jibolba gave Tak a suspicious look, then said, "Alright, just stay focused."

Thankfully (for Tak) the lesson ended early and Tak and Sydney left to wonder around. Jeera soon joined them as they entered the village boundaries.

The village, it seemed, was more active than normal which Sydney picked up instantly.

"What's going on?" asked Sydney, "Are we preparing for an attack or something?"

"No," said Jeera laughing slightly, "We're preparing for an annual festival."

"Really cool! ...What is it?"

Instead of answering, Jeera merely pointed towards a huge banner that was being hung. In big, bright red letters was the word 'Krakela'.

"It means 'family'." said Jeera answering Sydney's puzzled look.

"Oh, so you celebrate your parents kind of. I get it... what do you do?"

"Whatever, it's basically the parents day so you listen to them."

"Dang! A day where you have to listen to your parents," said Sydney while Jeera laughed, "What do you think about it Tak? ...Tak?"They turned back to find Tak, staring up at the banner, a somber look on his face.

"Tak, you okay?"

"Wha-, oh yeah fine." said Tak trying to brush it off. Two voices suddenly popped up, drowning out Sydney's question.

"I don't know, he looks a bit bummed. What do you think Blog?"

"Oh absolutely Bleeta, but of course, I'd be upset too if I didn't have a family."

"Greaaat," said Sydney, "Look what Disgusting Juju slugged out."

"Lovely as usually Miss Hodel." said Blog.

"Shut it."

"What are you two going on about now?" asked Jeera defensively.

"We just came over to wish you a happy Krakela. But we suddenly remembered," Bleeta turned her attention to Tak, "you don't have a family, so it would be a waste."

"Back off!" said Sydney.

"What?" asked Blog innocently, "We're just stating the obvious."

"And just because you can't except it doesn't mean you have to bite our heads off. Besides it's not our fault that he's joked at for, not only being unable to control his magic, but that nobody cares that those worthless people are go-"

"Shut up!" Tak suddenly exploded, ending Bleeta's rant, and ran in the opposite direction, back towards Jibolba's hut.

"Oooh, someone's touchy." said Blog and Bleeta, ending their statement with laugh.

"Shut it you two!" said Jeera, Sydney was already running off to find Tak. Jeera joined leaving Blog and Bleeta to their laugh fest.

...

Jibolba turned from the locked door, dispositing the key in the statues mouth, and made his way towards the village. He knew why Tak had been so distracted that lesson: he knew what tomorrow was, hoping it wouldn't affect Tak to much.

Lost in thought, Jibolba didn't notice Tak until he plowed him down. They both landed with a grunt; Jibolba sat up, dusting himself off.

"Good to see you Tak. I was just about to join you." Jibolba offered a hand to help Tak up. He took off so fast that Jibolba only had time to grab his wrist.

"Whoa, Tak, what's wrong? Look at me, what's wrong?" Jibolba's free hand gentle turned Tak to face him. Tears were streaming behind closed eyes; Tak was clearly trying to avoid Jibolba's look of worry.

"Wh-what happend?" aske Jibolba compleatly bewildered. Tak couldn't take it, he wanted to get away. He turned away, but Jibolba still had a tight grab on his wrist and wasn't about to let go.

"Tak calm down, just tell me what's wrong."

"I hate them." Tak's voice was barely a whisper.

"Who, wha-?"

"I hate them all! They... they just... don't understand!"With that outburst, Tak dropped to the ground, his shoulders shaking from silent sobs. Jibolba bent down and lifted his head again, wiping away the tears from Tak's face.

"Come on, let's get you inside." said Jibolba. He lifted Tak up and half helped, half carried him to the hut. Jibolba and Tak sat down; he laid Tak's head down and rubbed his back.

"Shh, just try to relax." said Jibolba. Tak's silent sobs slowly stopped and he fell asleep.

"Jibolba?"

He looked up to see Jeera and Sydney peering inside. He motioned for them to come in; they complied, Sydney taking a seat on the floor and Jeera in a chair.

"Is he okay?" asked Jeera after a long uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not sure, he wouldn't tell me what happened. Maybe you two could fill me in?" asked Jibolba. So for about 5 minutes, Sydney and Jeera told their story of Tak's sudden outburst. As soon as they were done, Sydney and Jeera waited for Jibolba to say something. He didn't and the silence that followed, besides Tak mumbling in his sleep, was unnerving.

"Jibolba?" asked Sydney unable to stand the scilence, "What are we going to do?"

"Jeera, how long were you going spend time with you dad?" Jibolba asked suddenly.

"Um, not long. Zaria will probably take over,why?"

"I have an idea."

...

Tak rubbed his eyes and stretched, wondering how he got into his bed. Then it hit him: Krakela, family day, Bolg and Bleeta... Sydney and Jeera looking for him, Jibolba's comfort...He sat on the edge of his bed thinking. He didn't want to face anyone, to see Jibolba worry, he just didn't want to see families celebrating a day he would never understand. Tak fought over to fall back asleep or actually get up and have people point at him. He eventually coxed himself out of his bed and opened his door.

Hands suddenly grabbed his arms and wrists, pulling him out before he could protest.

His eyes took a while to adjust to the bright light coming from the main room. It was amazing; the room was covered with decorations, top to bottom, with a sort of small banquet in the middle. Jibolba, Sydney, and Jeera quickly came into view each holding a package.

"Happy Krakela Tak!"

"Wh-what?" He was stunned.

"Well, Jibolba was really upset with what Blog and Bleeta said to you." said Sydney.

"What?" Tak turned his attention to Jibolba, "How did you...?"

"We have loose lips." said Jeera.

"And we were really worried about you too." said Sydney.

"So we decided to help you celebrate Krakela."

"But... but you aren't-"

"Family?" said Jibolba ending Tak's excuse, "That I strongly doubt."

"Family means a group of people who care about each other," said Sydney, "And just because Jeera and I are friends doesn't mean you're part of our family."

"And," said Jibolba, "being you legal gardian means you're, technically, my son."

"So Blog and Bleeta can't say you don't have a family."

"Yeah, so cheer up already!" said Jeera, lightly hitting Tak in the arm.

He did, considerable, and enjoyed his first (but not his last) Krakela.


End file.
